jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeropult
The aeropult is a device in The Lost Frontier. They are located at certain points in Far Drop, and can be used to launch objects or people through the air to faraway locations. Jak and Daxter used these several times in the missions "Defeat the dark mutants" and "Fight off the Aeropan shock troops". They are used by approaching them and pressing , and then turning the left analog stick clockwise until prompted to press at the very end. After this, Jak climbs onto the aeropult and positions his back against the seat, and is then launched to the pre-trained location. Design and function The aeropult itself consists of a slanted platform on which a pneumatic arm with a seat at the end lies. The arm is retracted via a wheel, causing pressurization from the tanks nearby (the amount of which vary, but all connect to the aeropult via thick tubes). After the arm is fully loaded, the object or person(s) are placed on the seat (near the bottom of the slanted platform), and then launched into the air. It is unknown who exactly owns, operates, or invented the aeropults, though Barter himself appears to maintain one, and he also mentioned that the village orphans "had" one. Due to the situation of certain houses and other locations throughout the city being completely disconnected and/or high up from the main part of the city, it is possible that the aeropult is a common method of transportation. Locations Defeat the dark mutants The first aeropult is located to the left of Barter's tavern, and points to the beginning of the power station path, possessing only a single tank to the left of the wheel. The next one is located at the very end of the cabbage farms and points to the main city square, possessing a tank to the left, a larger tank to the right, a bigger tank at the back, and a small tank on top of the back tank. The third one is located at the south end of the orphanage courtyard around a small corner, and points to the main city square, having the same amount of tanks as the previous aeropult, but with an extra one to the left of the first tank. Fight off the Aeropan shock troops Upon revisiting Far Drop, the aeropult to the left of Barter's tavern now has extra tanks (the same amount as the one at the end of the cabbage farm), and points to the control room of the power station. Upon revisiting the aeropult for a second time in the mission, Barter had retrained the aeropult on the orphanage. By this time the aeropult required a battery, which Jak obtained from the crane at the docking station. Jak then first used it to launch a bomb to break the blockage to the orphanage and then rode it himself. After this, there was another aeropult which was located to the west of the main square, and pointed to the large construction site to the far west where the Aeropan dropship was docked. It also contained the same amount of tanks as the one at the end of the cabbage farms. Category:Devices